Kyle's Hat
by DontBePissy
Summary: One-shot; Kyle and Cartman spend the afternoon together. WARNING: yaoi smex. My first ever fanfic, so don't expect much.


**Kyle's Hat- A KylexCartman Story**

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle said. He and Cartman had gotten into the usual argument. The usual Jew, fatass, Jew, fatass, back and forth between the two. But this time, Cartman had mentioned at how Kyle had broken his Clyde Frog eight years ago, stolen his hat, and now they were in his room. "It's not my fault you gave me AIDS!"

"Well now you have to apologize to him." Cartman stuck the somewhat-mended stuffed frog in his face. "Say you're sorry, Kahl."

Kyle rolled his eyes. This was the only way this fight was going to end. "Fine. I'm sorry.

Now give me my hat back!"

"No, say you're sorry to _Clyde Frog_."

Kyle gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, Clyde Frog."

"What's that Kyle? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I'm sorry, Clyde Frog!"

"Now give him a kiss."

"What?!"

"Do it."

Even though they were alone, Kyle still glanced around the room before giving the frog a quick peck.

"Now give it!"

"Patience, Kyle. Now say, 'I'm a filthy, backstabbing, blood-sucking, Jew.'"

That was it. Kyle gave Cartman a rather feminine slap to the face and glared at him, seething. There was a moment of silence and then-

-CRASH-

Cartman slammed Kyle against the wall. For half a second, Kyle thought he was being attacked, but his enemy of so many years forcefully pressed his lips against his. He fought it for a second, but then gave in. His willpower just wasn't that strong. The fatass had him pinned against the wall by his wrists, and besides, it felt rather nice. The two went at it for a while, and then the kisses became even more forceful, leaving Kyle gasping for air.

Still kissing, Cartman started unbuttoning Kyle's jacket. Kyle thought he would be against this, but he felt something deep inside him rising to the surface. A longing within him he never knew he had- until now.

Kyle also started to undress Cartman. He threw off his hat, coat, shirt, then unzipped his

pants. Because the boys were finding it difficult to remove each other's pants, Cartman let go of Kyle for a brief moment and turned around to take his off. Kyle followed suit, and they turned to glance at each other for a second as they did. Cartman smiled and Kyle rolled his eyes. This was taking too long. To Kyle, every second they weren't touching was a waste of time.

Finally, Kyle was sitting on the edge of the bed in his underwear, his eyes closed and his face tilted up towards Eric's, searching for his mouth. The fatass seemed to be teasing Kyle, making it harder for him to find his lips. When he did find them, he could tell Cartman was smiling. "Asshole," Kyle muttered. This only made Eric smile more, and Kyle wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down with him onto the bed. Cartman's underwear was already removed, and when Kyle was completely lowered onto the bed, he swiftly removed the last of the Jew's clothing for him, making Kyle blush as he did so.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," Cartman muttered, making Kyle blush even more.

Kyle gasped as he felt Cartman penetrate him. He thought it would feel wrong, but it didn't. Kyle was surprised at how it felt so… right. Like it was destiny. He thought he had always hated Eric, but in actuality, his heart yearned for him in a way that his brain would never admit to. When he thought about why he saved him all those times, he just made an excuse for himself to why he did it. But now he knew. It was because he loved Eric Cartman. He loved him his entire life. Even with all the times that they fought, all the hatred he felt for him, he still loved him all along.

Kyle's gasping grew more frequent as Eric went in and out of him, and then he decided to flip over for his partner's convenience.

"Thanks." That was probably the only time Cartman would ever say that.

"No problem," Kyle managed to get out.

Then, too soon, it was over. The exhausted Cartman crawled onto the bed, dragged him to the front end, and laid him down there on his side. He laid on his side too and put his arm around Kyle's waist, pulling him into the arch of his body, and resting his head on top of his.

A long while later, Kyle sighed. "What are we going to do? We're supposed to hate each other, remember?"

"We'll still act normal."

"How?"

"Jews are good at covering things up."

"Cartman!"

"See?"

"Whatever. I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kyle got out of bed and hastily put his clothes back on.

"K. See you tomorrow."

Kyle left the house and started down the street to his house. He had a lot to think about. His whole life was turned upside-down in a matter of hours. Could he and Cartman ever go back to normal? Now that he knew he loved him, would anyone else notice? If they did notice, what would he tell Stan? And, most importantly, did Cartman really love him, or was he so desperate for sex that he decided to go with the same gender?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running footsteps. "Kyle! Wait!" Kyle spun around to face Cartman, skidding to a halt in front of him and kissing him gently on the lips.

"What?" Kyle asked, bewildered.

"You forgot your hat."


End file.
